1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape feeding apparatus equipped with a tape clamping mechanism.
2. Prior Art
A tape bonding machine which bonds a tab tape to semiconductor pellets, bumps, etc. is generally equipped with a tape clamping mechanism. The tape clamping mechanism holds the tab tape at a bonding position by its upper and lower clampers.
Prior art lower clampers are made in a single unit structure, and examples are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication (Kokoku) No. 2-1372 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2-273949.
In these prior art, since the lower clamper is of a single unit structure and also has depressions for semiconductor pellets placed on a bonding platform and depressions for the bonding platform, it requires a complicated shape and a precise manufacturing plan, which results in high manufacturing cost.
In addition, due to the high temperature in the bonding tool, which would reach around 500.degree. C., and in the bonding platform, which would be in a range from room temperature to
150.degree. C., the lower clamper is sometimes heat-deformed during the bonding.
Furthermore, when the lower clamper needs to be replaced by another size of clamper so that the new clamper matches the type of tab tape to be used, the entire lower clamper must be replaced, which involves the loosening and tightening of clamper screws, etc. Thus, changing of the lower clamper is not an easy job.